Needed
by Projectrain
Summary: Katara and Zuko betray Aang in the worst way possible. What will become of the Avatar? Bad summery but I hope the story is better. Rated M for language, violence and lemons. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter ****1**

The fire nation palace. A place that housed the most accomplished royal family during the period of war with the likes of Sozan, Azulon and Ozai with his children and wife. Now however the only royal occupants of such a place were Firelord Zuko and his well mannered and indifferent wife Mai. It had only been two years since they put the tirant that was the former Firelord Ozai to prison and ended the war that had reigned for a century. All looked peacful and fruitful, that was until that faithful day when everything went straight to hell.

They all had a party last night to celebrate their freedom and friendship. It was a very active affair with everyone getting drunk to the point of unconsciousness, well except for Mai and Aang, both choosing to decline to such acts and opted to just converse instead. A lot of wild things happend last night and it made Aang a bit happy to be sober. He was walking through the halls of the palace, passing all the rooms he and his friends were to use during their stay. He had seen little of Katara last night but he decided to let it go because she was most probably having a good time with everyone and he didn't want to interrupt so he bid them goodnight and retired early to his sleeping quarters, when he woke up in his room expecting to see Katara he found himself opening his eyes to a vacant space on the king sized bed. So now here he was, walking through the place and checking room by room to see if maybe Katara decided to sleep on her own. He would've given up if it wasn't for his cheerful demeanor. He looked through all his friends rooms, in one of them he caught Sokka and Suki making silent but passionate love on their bed much to his embarrassment but at least he was quiet enough not to be discovered by the two lovers, it would've been really bad for all of them if that were to happen, in another room he found Mai reading what apeared to be a scroll, He asked her why she wasn't with Zuko and she told him she slept alone because she didn't want to sleep with a stinky and drunk Firelord, he chuckled quietly at that and made his way to more rooms. He really had to give the person that designed this place props, It was really big! His journey to find Katara was becoming fruitless and Aang had to wonder if she was in any of these rooms at all. Maybe she went to the palace garden or the training ground. He made his way to the final and biggest room that was present, judging by the size of the double doors. He knew this was Zuko's room and since Mai didn't share the same bed as him last night then Aang knew he wouldn't be interrupting any intimate moments, maybe he'll annoy Zuko by waking him up so early in the morning. He opened the twin doors carefully so as not to wake the room's occupant and when he looked at Zuko's bed his mischievous expression turned to that of horror and heartbrake. On the bed was Zuko but he wasn't alone for the other person was none other then the person he was looking for, Katara. He could've ruled out the possibility of anything happening between them last night but the blancket that was draped a little to the side did nothing to hide their naked bodies and Katara looked like she was enjoying herself if the way she snuggled even closer to Zuko was any indication. Aang felt anger at watching them but he couldn't pull his eyes away. He could've given in to his rage and lashed out but he knew that he wasn't the impulsive child that firsy came out of that ice burg all those years ago. He just stood there and thought to himself. He loved Katara and he thought Katara loved him. In all honesty with all the rebuilding and the preparation they did to make the Fire Nation redeemable in the eyes of the other three nations they hadn't had a solid relationship that you could call intimate, sure they kissed on many occasions but that's all they ever did. His anger bubbled again at the thought of Zuko taking Katara's virginity but that was quickly squashed with his monk training in peace and understanding. He was different now. He never saw things in simple black and white, those days were long gone. Any other person in Aangs shoes wouldn't have even thought on anything and just attacked. These were his friends and although he felt betrayed beyond belief he couldn't help but think if this was what it was leading up to. All he ever thought when he was dating Katara was her happiness, even at the cost of his own. He would've never believed Katara to be the sort of person to cheat on him but the proof was here as clear as day. So maybe she did this because she was unsatisfied with their realtionship, Aang didn't rule out that possibilty at all. What should he do about this? Should he just wake them up and take out his anger? Should he just ignore Katara's and Zuko's very existence from now on? Should he just leave altogether and not look back? The answer was simple, it was impossible to do any of those things, he never had the knack for being a cold hearted person and he doubted that would ever change. Just after he completed his inner turmoil and made his decision he saw Zuko stirring and then opening his eyes. He looked around groggily and that's when their eyes met.

"Aang?" Zuko asked sleepily, that's when he noticed he was naked and Katara was snuggled up to his chest with no clothes as well.

"Mmmm... Aang?" Katara asked as she woke up but she wasn't snuggled to Aang and once her mind had registered this she immediately pushed away from Zuko.

"Zuko? What's going on? Why are you naked?...WHY AM I NAKED!?" Katara questioned loudly.

"I-I... I've got a headache," Zuko said as he held his head, hangovers can be real a killer!

"*Sigh* Well I will admit that this wasn't what I was expecting when I came into your room," Aang said evenly with no visible emotion. He would cry his heart out later yes but right now he had something to do.

Katara's head whipped to him when she heard his voice. She had already put the pieces together on what might have happend between her and the Firelord and what's worse was that the very person she loved was standing by the door, having discovered them it seemed.

"Aang," Katara uttered his name with such remorse and guilt that Aang had to struggle with keeping his emotions at bay.

"I don't really know what bought this up but I can only guess that I failed you Katara. You should have told me if you were unhappy, that's all I ever cared about, you happines. I'm sorry that I didn't live up to your expectations Katara and Zuko I hope that well all can get through this one day," Aang said seriously.

"Oh Agni, Aang I'm so so-" Zuko didn't get a chance to finish because Katara had gotten down to her hands and knees and was now begging.

"Aang! I don't know what happened! We got drunk and... Aang please! I'm so sorry! I love you so much! I'd do anything for you! Oh Aang! Please don't leave me! I'm nothing without you! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Katara sobbed.

Aang looked down at her. He could see it in her eyes, her self loathing, her self hatred, her remorse, her guilt, he could see all those things and it saddened him that things had to come to this. He couldn't stand seeing her in pain but he was in pain too. He helped her up to her feet but made sure too keep a bit of a distance which he'd never done before, Katara noticed and immediately started to wail.

"Have you cheated on me before?" Aang asked.

"I would never!" Katara shrieked.

"Until last night," Aang finished for her.

Katara could do nothing but stand in her nude form and watch as the man she loved created an even bigger distance from her.

"I'm sorry guys but I need a little time to adjust. Well I have to go now, meetings and all that. Uhh I guess its bye for now. I'll see you soon," Aang said as he left closing the double doors softly, but to Katara it might as well have been a loud bang.

"Oh God Zuko! What have we done!" Katara asked hysterically. She just didn't understand how this could possibly happend.

"I... I have to tell Mai. I'm so sorry for this Katara. I feel so ashamed," Zuko said remorsefully as he quickly got dressed and made his way to his wife.

Katara's emotions were in turmoil. She had slept with Zuko because she got drunk. What the hell was wrong with her!? How could she do this!? She cheated on the guy that only cared about HER wellbeing, HER happiness. How could she be such a... such a...

"A BITCH!" She screemed to the heavens in sorrow. She was less then filth for all she cared to do that to Aang. How could he possibly forgive her, better yet why didn't he scream and shout at her for doing that to him, lord only knew she deserved it and worse. She looked around and saw her scattered clothing. She was disgusted with herself but one thing was going through her mind right now, she needed Aang, she needed to find him and beg him to give her a another chance, she wouldn't stop until she got the man she loved to death back.

A day later.

Aang made his way through the mental institution. It was pretty weird to be here at first under the request of Zuko but he quickly grew accustomed to the surrounding. He would never forget that day that made him so determined to visit this place as much as possible.

Flashback.

"Thank you so much for coming Avatar. I'm sure with your help we can help Azula heal and find peace," said Doctor Zai with a sigh.

"I'm not sure how helpful I can be Doctor Zai. I'M not a doctor you know," Aang said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe so but from what Firelord Zuko had told me I think you are perfect for this," Zai said confidently.

"If you say so. How is Azula anyway?" Aang asked curiously.

"To be honest? Her mental stability is horrible at best. She hasn't been responding well to the therapy and I fear it is coming to the point where it could be impossible to help her," Zai said sadly.

"Wow, It's that bad huh?" Aang said.

"I'm afraid s-" they were interrupted when the door swung open and a gaurd hurried in.

"Sir! The princess is out of it again!" the gaurd said frantically.

"Come we must hurry," Zai said urgently.

They quickly made their way to the room Azula was in and Aang watched in shock as Azula squirmed and screemed while being held by guards on a bed.

"Give her the drug," Zai said.

"But her body isn't responding positvely to the solution. It's making things worse," one of the nurses.

"We have no other choice. Until something else can be done that is all we have," Zai said seriously.

"Wait," Aang said suddenly, surprising everyone including himself.

"What do you suggest Avatar?" Zai asked raising an eyebrow.

Aang didn't even think of an answer, he just didn't want any bad drugs to be given to Azula. Then a thought came to him and Aang prayed that it worked.

"Keep holding her," Aang said as he made his way to Azula, who's screams could be herd throughout the institute.

Aang looked at Azula for a little while and then put his hand on Azula forhead.

"Please work," Aang murmured. He was winging it and was hoping for something, anything good to come out of this but Azula continued to squirm and scream.

"What are you doing Avatar?" Zai asked confused by Aangs antics.

Aang decided to close his eyes and concentrate. He didn't know what he was trying to visualise but then he felt something. He focused on whatever that thing was and he could feel himself slowly accessing the Avatar state but not to the extent of pure power but more of subtle control.

Zai watched Aang carefully trying to figure out what the Avatar was planning. He saw Aang's arrow tattoo's starting to glow faintly and knew he was going into the Avatar state.

"Avatar I hope you not planning to destroy this place along with us," Zai said seriously.

"Shhhh," Aang said still in concentration.

Zai noticed that Azula had stopped screaming and her signs of discomfort turned to those of calmness. He also noticed that she had opened her eyes and was staring quietly at the Avatar, she wasn't struggling or shouting in anger.

"I think that should do it. I'm not really sure," Aang said as he opened his gray eyes and stared into Azula's golden ones.

"The Firelord was correct. You are just the person we needed," Zai smiled.

"Uhh thanks," Aang blushed at the praise.

Azula was still looking at him. There wasn't any malice or hatred in her eyes, more on the lines of confusion and curiousity. Aang smiled at her, confusing her further. Wasn't he supposed to hate her? She tried to kill him on many occasions. Why was he smilling kindly at her? She felt so calm right now, more then she had in the few months she had been in this place. What did he do to her? He didn't use any drugs, he just touched her head and that's all it took?

Aang knew that Azula was weary of him, they were enemies after all, well not anymore he hoped. He never liked violance to begin with so he didn't have any anger for the princess. He knew it would take a while for them to even begin to trust eachother but he hoped things would work out in the long run. He was going to help her, for Zuko's sake and her own, just one session wasn't going to be enough. If he could help her change for the better then this was definetly worth it.

"You know I think I'll take the job," Aang said to Zai.

Flashback end.

It took a long time, more then a year and a half to be exact but they finally were able to converse with eachother on equal terms, although Azula still considered herself a little higher then he'd like. Coming to terms with her inner demons and horrid past was in no means an easy matter but Aang kept helping her through it at every step of the way, earning her trust but not fully. She still couldn't fully trust people without questioning their motives or intentions, Mai and Ty lee really did a number on her psyche when they betrayed her to save their friends. Her mother was a huge unapproachable subject altogether, Azula would clamp up and withdraw into herself when 'That woman' was ever mentioned. Aang truly hoped he could get through the girl so she can find peace with herself because even if Zuko had betrayed him he was still determined to mend the brocken family.

"Hey Azula," Aang said as he opened the door and walked into Azula's room and saw Azula sitting on the floor, beside her bed, working on something.

"Aang," Azula greeted back while she worked on a painting.

"How are you doing?" Aang asked as he took a seat next to her and watched as she painted an ocean.

"To be honest? Everything has been pretty well and with you?" Azula said as she turned to look at him.

"Good," Aang tried to be cheerful but one look from Azula and he knew she saw straight through him.

"I thought we agreed to be honest with eachother," Azula said eyeing him.

"I know," Aang said.

"What happend?" Azula asked with a hint of worry for him, that hint was all it took to remind Aang that this wasn't the same Azula that tried to kill him but he still didn't feel like talking about it.

" I don't feel like talking about it right now if that's okay with you," Aang said and hoped Azula wouldn't pry any further.

"When you're ready," Was all she said.

Aang sighed in relief and noticed a minuscule tug on Azula's lips. She was smirking at him and then it clicked.

"Not funny Azula," Aang said.

"Oh come on Aang. Your discomfort is a bit humorous espacially when you pull a face," Azula replied.

Aang rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Sometimes you can be real annoying you know that?" Aang said while pouting.

"That's the face I was looking for," Azula snickered quietly.

Aang rolled his eyes again but he had a smile on his face this time. Azula always surprised him with the way she acted eversince they developed something akin to friendship. He knew she did everything deliberately to make sure that he didn't feel gloomy and he was grateful for that. These weren't just therapy sessions anymore, just two people hanging out and enjoying eachothers company.

Azula regained herself and continued to work on her painting and talking to Aang. She felt proud of her efforts to lift his spirits from his depression even though she didn't know what the cause was. She would admit that she disliked him greatly in the beginning and she put him through hell in her past therapy meetings, attacking him, cursing him but he would always come back and use his power to ease her mind as much as possible. It started off roughly but she began to trust him. He was the reason she didn't cling to anger and hatred but to more calmer and more beneficial emotions that conveyed tranquility, hell he was the reason she started painting. He was a good person but that didn't mean he was invincible. She hoped she would get what was bothering him soon but right now she decided to focus on their time together.

**An:****N****ext chapter**** is**** coming soon. I do not own ****Avatar****.****R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter ****2**

Zuko sighed in his office. He felt horrible, like worse then shit horrible. He couldn't get what he did to Mai out of his mind. Cheating on the love of his life after vowing to be faithful to her? He couldn't think of a more worse punishment then death. It's as if he took everything Mai did for him and threw it back at her while laughing at her face. Death, right now that prospect seemed very tempting but he knew that would be the cowards way out, besides he was lucky to be alive right now after telling Mai what he did.

Flashback.

"...a-and t-that's what happend," Zuko finshed his explaination on what tranpired between him and Katara the night prior. He could remember it clearly now and no hangover could save him from what he did so he just waited for his fate, willing to take anything Mai gave him in her anger, and boy was she angry, down right furious would be a better way to describe it. He flinched but stood his ground and waited for her to attack him.

Mai never expected anything like this to happen to her, the Fire lady, and when she was married as well. She was struggling to contain her fury as she used every ounce of her willpower to keep her composure, although her body betrayed her with it's shaking. She felt so betrayed, like being stabbed in the back and having the knive twist repeatedly. How could he do this to her? How could he just throw away what they have for just one night of mindless fucking? This bastard! This cold hearted BASTARD! He took her love and crushed it to dust! She wanted to kill him, to give in to her rage and torture him, she had every right to. She was losing control of herself and she didn't know how long she could keep this up before she completely went ballistic on him.

"Get out!" She hissed, her eyes were slits.

"Mai I'm-" Zuko was cut of with a glare that warned him of great pain if he didn't heed.

"Get out before I do something I'll regret," Mai forcibly gritted out. Her left hand had already disapeared into the right sleeve of her royal robe, no doubt she was weilding a dagger ready for discharge and he was the prime target.

"I'm so sorry Mai. I love you so much," Zuko said sadly as her exited the room and not a second after did he hear a loud thunk on the other side, no doubt the dagger that he suspected. The only thing that kept him from certain death was this very door. He sighed to himself, hell he expected to be dead already. He knew things were just going to get worse from here.

Flashback end.

Things did get worse after that. The Gaang found out about the incident and he was met with a fury of punches courtesy of Sokka, he didn't even bother trying to defend himself because he felt this was justified. They were harder on him then Katara but he was glad for that, judging from what happend two days ago with Aang she was most probably still devastated with the revelation, she never blamed him though since most of her anger and loathing were directed at herself. The Gaang didn't hate him or Katara for what they did but they still showed their dissapointment in them. He needed to fix things with Mai and gain the Gaang trust all over again. He didn't know where to start though that's why he was in his office, signing important documents and reviewing strategies for a more peaceful nation. Oh Agni he missed Mai so much, that smile that was meant for him and him alone, those eyes that would look at him with so much passion and love that only he could understand, that touch that conveyed how much he meant to her. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else, he was hoplessly inlove with the woman, and he had to be an idiot! How could he get her back? Where could he start with earning her forgiveness? He decided to think about it later and continued to work.

"Katara come on! You haven't eaten in two days! You need food damnit! I know you're sad but please don't kill yourself," Sokka loudly said from oustide Katara's room.

Katara didn't even move to open the locked door. She just sat on the bed, **their** bed. Her eyes were vacant and glassy. She had tried to think of ways to fight for Aang's forgiveness and love but all scenarios had a horrible outcome. She felt so lifeless, like she was on burrowed time. Aang... Aang. That's all she could think about. She was desperate to see him again but scared senseless from the result of seeking him out so early after she hurt him. It didn't even make sense to her. Her love for him burned with such intensity that not even the strongest fire bender could rival it so how could she possibly do this? Sure their relationship was never really intimate either then little kisses and hugs but those little things meant the world to her, it was just those things that made their relationship so special and even though she never showed it she did appreciate Aang very much. When the Gaang found out about what she did Sokka, Suki, Torph and even the usually cheerful Ty lee berated her for doing something so irresponsible. She knew Zuko got worse but that didn't make her feel any better. Oh God she needed Aang! Only he could get her out of this funk. She refused to do anything and had locked herself in the room. She didn't even eat but at least she had access to water in this room so that's all she used, she knew she would need to eat food soon or risk starvation but she didn't care, without Aang in her life what was really the point of living?

"Katara please open up!" Suki screamed from the other side of the room, you could easily tell she was worried sick with how frantic she sounded.

Katara just lay on the bed. She was just a shell of who she used to be. If this was fates way of telling her she couldn't love anymore then Katara didn't have the strength to fight. She just waited for the end of her days.

Azula was sitting on her bed contemplating. She was used to all the white that surrounded her, hell even her clothes were white. When she first came into this place her mentality was heavily distorted and on many occasion she couldn't tell right from wrong and couldn't distinguish fantasy from reality although she wouldn't exactly use the word fantasy to describe her personal hell. So perfect, that was who she was. No one could touch her. No one was smarter then her. She was a prodigy, the chosen one to lead the fire nation to it's ultimate achievement. What a load of shit! She wasn't anything put a stupid mindless puppet following the ideals of the father that only thought of her as a disposable tool. She used to think greatly of him, Her father the firelord. She used to pride herself at being that man's daughter, to the point where she would destroy any person who had ill views of him. She had always thought of herself as unmatched when it came to her skills and strategic intellegents. In all honesty she never thought of her past actions as anything offencing or wrong because they were in a war, and when you're in a war you have to do anything to become victorious, well that was until Aang made her see it from a different perspective. She refused to believe any of it at first but it didn't take long for her to finally see the truth. When she realised her past crimes she cried, that's right she cried in front of the Avatar, mannerisms be damned! He held her in a hug and let her cry until she slept due to exhaustion. She had never really allowed anyone to touch her but Aang because his touch made her feel comfortable and stable. He made her realise many things and one of the most important thing was the issue with her mother, even though Azula would never talk about her. Her very own mother had called her a monster and although she acted indifferent to it in the past it really did tear her apart to think her own mother detested her but back then she was a cold ruthless princess so she had to keep her emotions from surfacing. Now though she really couldn't hide anymore. She hated her mother. She hated her so much. What kind of woman would deem their own child a monster? She detested Ursa but deep down a part of her still loved, still yearned for the same love that Zuko received every day from the woman that gave birth to her. Well that couldn't be possible now since Ursa was long gone. She received scrolls from Zuko informing her on the progress of his search to find Ursa, and even though she didn't understand his reasoning the first time she was glad for it. Zuko took her recovery very seriously, gathering the best doctors he could find from all four nations. She thought he would've thrown her in jail with their father but he bought her here instead and when she questioned him his only reply was "because it wasn't your fault and I care about you", she knew he was putting the blame on their father but she was anything but innocent. The drug they had administered to her before made her feel horrible but from what they told her that was a sign that it was working, thank goodness Aang came around. She felt a little guilty for treating him badly during her therapy but he never held it against her and she had to wonder if there was anything that could upset him, well judging from yesterday there apearantly was, although she hoped it wasn't anything too serious. She liked him but only a little, after everything he did for her who wouldn't? He truly had her best interest at heart. She remembered the time Zuko visited her with Aang tagging along to see her progress. She still had her anger issues and teased Zuko repeatedly, clinging heavily to the she was "born lucky" and he was "lucky to be born" concepts that their father had used to describe them. Needless to say Zuko wasn't convinced in her changing for the better, he was more convinced on her reverting back to an enemy. Aang stood to her defence throughout the conversation and was able to convince Zuko that with time she would get better, albeit longer then expected. After Zuko left Aang fixed her with such a dissapointed look that Azula looked away in shame, all that work, All the sacrifices he made for her to do this again? She apologised the next session, that was the hardest thing she ever did in her life! She had never owned up to mistakes because they were never any mistakes to begin with, well that's the way she thought before all this. She was better now! She knew she was better! And her test would be her long overdue scheduled visit with Mai and Ty lee tomrrow. Hopefully nothing bad would happen with her and the friends that betrayed her all those years ago. She could hope could she?

Aang was making his way back to the fire nation palace on Appa. Azula's place was really far from the palace and Aang was lucky to have fed his furry friend otherwise face the consequences of Appa's whinning. His visit with Azula did lift his spirits a little bit but he was still weary of going back to the place that had hurt him so much but he was a man of his word and he said he would see them later and now was just that time. He never liked running away from problems and this was no excuse to do such a thing. He wondered how everyone was, hopefully no one got hurt when he left. He thought about the Gaang. He felt sorry for Mai. What would she do when she found out? If she found out? He didn't know what Zuko and Katara had decided but he hoped they owned up and told everyone what they did, it wouldn't be right for them to keep it a secret and it wouldn't feel right if he was the one to tell everyone even if he had the right to. He had time to collect himself but his emotions were still a bit jumbled up. Katara... After what she did to him he still couldn't bring himself to hate her, he was upset with her yes but he couldn't hate the woman he still loved, but he didn't know how he was going to deal with this whole situation without emotions resurfacing. How will things turn out? What would happen to all involved?

"Guess there's only one way to find out," Aang said determined to see this through.

**An:****N****ext chapter**** is**** coming soon. I do not own ****Avatar****.****R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Please R&R! Sorry for any inconvenience on the story. English isn't my first language so it's not easy putting everything together but thanks for the review and keep them coming. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter ****3**

**Flashback.**

"I don't think she's changed much," Zuko said while looking at Aang. They were in the mental health facility. It was his first time visiting this place after he put Azula in it and he had to say the floor they were on specifically had a foreboding feel to it, it was an area designed to detain the mentally insane and they were in the very room Azula was being kept in. Azula herself looked terrible, her hair looked very uneven and short due to her burning it in her early period of detainment, at least that's what he was told, she was in a straight jacket strapped to a bolted down chair, she couldn't use her firebending anymore because her chi flow was blocked, her clothes looked dirty but he was informed she took regular baths every day, she looked much calmer then she did when he sentenced her here but he was having huge doubt on her becoming better.

"You do realise that I'm still right here don't you Zu zu?" Azula asked mockingly.

"You have to be patiant Zuko. You can't just expect her to change so soon," Aang replied carefuly trying to deter Zuko from Azula's teasing.

"But it's been eight months! She should have shown signs of changing by now!" Zuko said frustated.

"Awww and in all those months you didn't even visit once. I'm so hurt," Azula continued her mocking. She didn't like Zuko and she was never a person to hide that fact.

"You have to understand that something like this doesn't have a fixed time period. We're dealing with the mind. You have to also understand that we're not trying to change her altogether, we're just trying help her see her past mistakes and help her correct them. I can assure you that she **is **getting better. I've been with her for a while and I can see the change clearly," Aang said imploringly, he couldn't let Zuko give up on Azula when he wouldn't.

"I'm not convinced. It's more like she's becoming who she used to be and we can't have her cause trouble if that is really what's happening," Zuko said seriously.

"She won't I promise," Aang said.

"Fine. I'm putting my trust into you. Do whatever you can for her. Azula I've got something to tell you," Zuko said turning his attention on her.

"And what would the great and all powerful Firelord have to say to a petty prisoner such as myself?" Azula asked rolling her eyes.

"A few months ago I started looking for Mom," Zuko said and saw Azula freeze as if she was unexpectedly attacked, well she might as well have been with this news.

"And why are you telling me about **that woman**?" Azula spat with so much disdain and venom that it shocked Aang.

Oh that's right, Zuko forgot about Azula's resentment towards their mother. He never understood why Azula felt that way, well he did but not fully. His mother was a loving and caring woman and she was always there for him when his father focused on Azula. Favouritism, that's exactly what anyone would consider when they saw how their family acted, a father putting his time into his daughter and ignoring the very existence of his son, a mother who loved her son dearly but scolded her daughter at every turn. Zuko would admit that his family was anything but perfect but that was why he was doing this. He had been encouraged by his advisors to put Azula in the Boiling Rock prison but he vehemently refused anything like that. He was never a person who believed in second chances before but ever since Aang gave him one he had to give Azula the same, it was only fair.

"The reason I'm telling you is because she's **our** mother. I'll keep you posted," Zuko said with finality as he made his way out of the room.

**Flashback end.**

Zuko kept to his word and made sure she knew what was happening in the search, although she never replied to his letters. He didn't know how much she changed since the last time he saw her with Aang. Mai and Ty lee were already on their way to see the person they hoped was still their friend. He wanted to see them off but he was stopped by Ty lee, who advised him not to even approach Mai or risk getting himslef killed. He thanked her and regretfully made his way back to his office. He had to make things right with Mai but now was obviously not the right time, besides there was another crisis. Katara was still in her room, locked away from the world. They messed up so badly and his heart went out to her. Aang had to come back, he was the only person Zuko was sure Katara would listen to but he wasn't sure they'd be seeing the airbender anytime soon. His life really sucked.

"Hey Sparky," Toph greeted.

"Hey," Zuko greeted back gloomy. He hated that nickname but right now he didn't care for it because at least Toph was willing to talk to him.

"I see you still beating yourself up," Toph stated as she eyed his disheveled form.

"Yeah," He said sadly.

"Look Sparky I know you regret what you did and even if you're not my favourite person right now I can see you realised your mistake. Don't give up on trying to fix it because believe me when I tell you that Mai still loves you, she's just hurt and confused so give her some time to think on her own and then you can figure out a way of getting back in her pants," Toph said mischeviously.

"That isn't the reason that I want her back," Zuko sputtered.

"It isn't the only reason you mean," Toph said.

"Please Torph, enough," Zuko pleaded.

"Okay, anyway I thought I should let you know that Twinkletoes is back," Toph said.

"What? When did he arrive?" Zuko asked surprised.

"A few minutes ago. He's probably still in the courtyard with Suki and Sokka," Toph said.

"Oh ok. I'm sure I'm the last person he wants to see right now," Zuko said looking down.

"Like I said, don't give up," Toph said.

"Thank you Toph," Zuko smiled at her.

Toph smiled too then she punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! What was that for!?" Zuko asked.

"You may be my friend but it doesn't mean that I'm not still angry at you," Toph said and then left his office.

Aang didn't know how he got himself into this mess. He was arriving not expecting much but he was definitely wrong on that. From what Sokka told him Zuko and Katara told them what happend and Sokka beat Zuko up, which Aang gave a disapproving look to, Mai was furious with Zuko and upset with Katara, she hasn't talked to either of them ever since, Katara had distanced herself from everyone, locking her room and not eating in days. As soon as Aang heard that he was making his way fast to the room where Suki told him Katara was in, dreading the worst. He came up to the room and paused. What should he do about this? She betrayed him. Should this be his problem? Aang mentally kicked himself for the last part, he was not like the evil people they fought during the war but even though he wasn't going to act like nothing ever happend. Will she even open up for him? Aang steeled himself and knocked on the door.

"P-Please just go away," a weak voice rasped from the other side and Aang almost missed the words.

"Katara. Could you open the door please?" Aang asked.

"A-Aang?" came the shocked and weary response.

"Yeah it's me," Aang said after he barely caught what she said.

There was a shuffling of feet and then the door opened with a creek, but not fully for there was only a crack that indicated it being open. Aang waited for the door to open further but when nothing happened he opened it himself and saw Katara sitting on the bed with her back towards him and she was slouching so her hair was most probably covering her face if he guessed right. He looked around the room and his suspicions were confirmed, it was an absolute mess. He decided to focus on her instead, she hadn't been eating and that was his main issue. He went to the bed and sat next to her.

"Hey," Aang said softly.

"H-Hey," Katara said shyly. This was the first time he had ever seen her like this, she kept her head down and face covered with her long hair and refused to look at him.

"I heard that you weren't eating," Aang said gently. She hurt him but he wasn't focused on that, her health was more important.

"..." Katara didn't say anything and just kept her head down.

"You need to eat something otherwise you'll die," Aang said.

"...W-Would it make you happy if it happend?" Katara asked carefully.

"No it wouldn't, you know that," Aang said with a frown.

"S-Sorry," Katara said shamefully. Spirits she was just a horrible person.

"Come on. Let's get you something," Aang said as he took hold of her. She instantly melted into his touch but Aang didn't have the heart to protest and he could even feel how thin her frame had become.

"I'm so sorry Aang. It's you I love not Zuko," Katara sobbed. She was so exhausted from not eating but she didn't even care about that, all she cared about was this man.

"Shhh let's get you better okay?" Aang said as he led her to the dinning room where food was prepaired and waiting, he wondered how they knew he could get Katara out of there.

Katara dropped her head on his shoulder. He hadn't forgiven her and she was okay with that, she already expected it anyway. She needed him back though. Him coming back, even if it was just to get her out of that room, was her sign to work hard for his forgiveness, for now though she just settled for being close to him.

Aang felt sorry for her. What was wrong with him? He felt sorry for the woman that caused him so much pain!? He was an idiot but he refused to change who he was. He felt sorry for her but that didn't mean he was just going to put this behind him, it was way too early for that. For now though he just focused on making sure Katara ate the food she so desperately needed.

"You okay Mai?" Ty lee asked.

"Ofcourse I'm fine. Why are you asking me that," Mai scoffed.

"Maybe because you gripping that book so tight that I'm surprised it hasn't crumbled to dust," Ty lee said as she watched Mai. They were on a royal airship.

Mai realised what she was doing and stopped herself.

"Mai, I know you hurting and you know you can talk to me," Ty lee said.

"You know nothing," Mai glared at Ty lee.

"I-I... Sure I don't know what you going through but I'm here for you," Ty lee said, she looked sad and Mai wanted to apologise but right now she was on edge, not only did her husband cheat on her but after almost two years they were about to see Azula again.

"Do you think she's still mad at us?" Mai asked changing the subject.

"To be honest I don't know," Ty lee said honestly.

Mai didn't expect that from Ty lee. She was always the cheerful one who saw the good in everyone, even Azula.

"You don't know?" Mai asked.

"Yeah... I'm really scared," Ty lee said.

"You've got nothing to be afraid of. Besides if she attacks us we can take her, from the information I got she lost the ability to fire bend," Mai said in her usual serious manner.

"I don't care about her attacking us... What if she hates us for what we did?" Ty lee said scaredly.

"We did the right thing," Mai said.

"Are you even listening to me!? I don't care about what happend! I just want Azula back in our lives," Ty lee said.

Mai was a bit suspicious of Ty lee. They were both there when Azula was sentenced to the mental health facility. After Azula was sentenced Mai found Ty lee in a bathroom, bawling her eyes out, she cried so hard that her body shook and those wails of despair really effected Mai, they never liked Azula equally but that showed how much Azula meant to Ty lee in perticular. Azula was not really someone you would call a good friend and Mai would agree to that but even so she still considered Azula one of her closest friends. Ty lee wanted to see Azula badly after the sentencing but decided to give it time, however Mai already knew the real reason, she was scared. Mai had never let anyone see her true emotions except for Zuko and Ty lee and although she apeared calm she was actually nervous like Ty lee. What would Azula say or do to them when she saw them? Mai didn't rule out the possiblity of a fight happening but she really did hope it didn't lead to that.

"I just hope we can move on from this," Ty lee said.

"You know that's impossible Ty lee. The past will always be apart of us so don't get your hopes up," Mai replied curtly. She didn't want to be mean but Ty lee had to face reality.

"I know but if Azula hated me then I don't know what I would do," Ty lee said sadly.

Mai kept to herself. If Azula hated her then she would be fine with it, she wasn't Ty lee after all and she would never pretend to be. Ty lee was a different story, Azula's opinion on her was really important and Mai was confused on why Ty lee would feel that way. She decided to just focus on her little crumbled up book and wait until they reached their destination.

**AN:****N****ext chapter**** is**** coming soon. I do not own ****Avatar****.****R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Next chapter up.

**CHAPTER ****4**

There was only one way to describe the situation they found themselves in, absolutely awkward! It was bad enough that they arrived to the island in which Azula was being detained in very early in the morning but that wasn't the worst of it. Ty lee was too excited and nervous and when Ty lee is both of those things combined then she was going to do something stupid, no two ways about. Ty lee threw logic to the wind and immediately ran to the room that Azula was in, after being told in a brief explanation on the activities of this place by doctor Zai. Ty lee didn't even think on the consequances that could come and just barged in to a sleeping Azula's room and frightened the living daylights out of the former sleeping princess. Now here they were, Azula in her fire bending stance and Ty lee frozen to the spot. Azula took a moment to analyze her intruder and when she noticed it was Ty lee, albiet taller then the last time she remembered, she calmed herself and did what Ty lee never expected from her, unceremoniously flopped on her bed!

"You gave me a fright," Azula whispered tiredly. She dropped her guard completely, she didn't feel like she needed it with the always happy Ty lee in the room.

Ty lee's eyes almost popped out of her head. The Azula she knew would've NEVER acted this way and would've just attacked her and then maybe apologise later, if she was lucky. Ty lee just kept staring at Azula and noticed how grown up Azula seemed, well aside from before when she looked and acted way older then her age. Ty lee mentally kicked herself. She was so stupid! What was she thinking!? Oh that's right she wasn't! She was lucky Azula didn't start shouting at her for just barging into her room and then punishing her afterwards, the fact that nothing was being said and done made her feel way uncomfortable. What the hell happened to Azula? Where was the untouchable and poise royal prodigy that was perfect in every way. The girl she was looking at wasn't a princess who held herself highly above everyone else. Azula looked so... Normal, if you could put it that way. She didn't seem brocken, more tired then anything right now and Ty lee could understand because she just barged in here without thinking. She still looked, and in a way acted like Azula, but something was glaringly off with her. The malice and cunning that those golden eyes always portrayed wasn't there at all. Ty lee was starting to worry that these people and Aang did something to the Azula she knew and loved, by making Azula into a shell of herself.

"You idiot! Running around like a headless chickenfish! Grow up Ty lee," Mai hissed as she made her way into the room and noticed what was going on.

Ty lee wasn't even listening to Mai. She was more focused on the person she prayed wouldn't hate her.

"Azula," Ty lee said softly, afraid of Azula's anger.

"*Sigh* Hello Ty lee, Mai," Azula said as she sat on her bed and stared at her former friends.

"Well this is a surprise. I expected you to attack us by now," Mai said indifferently.

"It would only prove to those people taking care of me of how insane I still am," Azula said evenly.

"You don't seem to have ch-" Mai statement was cut off however.

"No, you are different Azula," Ty lee said. She never took her eyes away from Azula.

"Gee thanks," Azula said as she rolled her eyes.

"So how has your stay been here?" Mai asked.

"Painfull, torturess, unforgiving, foreboding-" As Azula listed all these things she could clearly see Ty lee ready to cry. Azula wasn't angry at them anymore for their betrayal, all thanks to Aang. He told Azula that Mai and Ty lee betrayed her to save the people they cared for, her included, they saved her from making a big mistake and killing people, to which Azula disagread to at first but she soon started to see what Aang meant. Ty lee was looking like a mess with her mascara running down her face so Azula decided to get to the point before things got worse, "- but all in all it was a very nostalgic experiance," Azula finished.

"O-oh," Ty lee sniffed and tried to wipe the evidence of her crying away from her face but to no avail because the tears refused to stop.

"You seem... Different," Mai finally noticed that this person she was talking to wasn't the same evil princess.

"Well to be honest I feel different. I never felt so at peace before." Azula said honestly. Aang's practices had really helped her control her rage.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Great the silence was back and this time everyone was aware of it. It was so hard to come up with something to say because of all the tension. Azula felt she had to make amends to them but it was still a bit early to determine where they stood concerning their friendship.

"I heard that you're now Firelady Mai," Azula started. Ty lee looked like she was struggling to say something, or keep something in.

"Yeah it was great to be treated as royalty," Mai drawled sarcasticly.

"Well in a way you've always been royalty," Azula said.

"Yeah," Mai said and that awful awkward silence was back with a vengeance but Azula was tired of it and decided to get to the real issue.

"Why did you visit me?" Azula asked breaking the silence but not the tension.

"B-Because I-We still care for you Azula," Ty lee said. She almost slipped up with what she really wanted to say but luckily no one caught it.

"Yeah call us idiots if you want. Even after everything you put us through we've always considered you our friend and that notion isn't going to change anytime soon. To hell with what anyone else thinks," Mai said honestly. There was no point in lying and if Azula didn't like it then tough!

"You... You still want to be my friends?" Azula asked surprised.

"We never stopped thinking of you as one," Ty lee said but in truth she was the one who always thought that way ever since the sentencing while Mai was having doubts.

"I'm... Thank you," Azula said. She was weirding them out with her new attitude and she knew it but she didn't care. Mai and Ty lee had been there since the beginning and she was glad that she could still have something with them

"Thank you Aang," Katara said as she lay on her bed. Aang took care of her for a while and she needed to rest.

"Yeah... Sure." Aang said.

"Could...Could you ever forgive me for what I did?" Katara asked hopefully.

"In all honesty? I don't know," Aang said seriously.

Katara was a bit surprised at that answer. Aang always forgave people that deserved and earned it, she thought she fit the bill pretty well.

"You don't know? But Aang I made a mistake," Katara said and as soon as she realised what she said she just knew she crossed a line. It was too late however as Aang stared at her with no visible emotion.

"Oh so that's what it was make a mistake and then you think the oh so forgiving Avatar will just look the other way and pretend like it never happend. I'm human Katara. I have feelings too. I hurt. I cry. I love, but I guess that wasn't enough for you," Aang said with a hint of sadness.

"Aang I love you," Katara said with visible plead. Spirits he was taking it the wrong way.

"You showed exactly how much you loved me when you slept with Zuko. Like I said before, you should've told me if you had any problems in our relationship but no you just had to go behind my back in break my heart. How can you say you love me after that? Don't you have any shame?" Aang asked. He was getting upset now but after everything he had gone through then everyone would agree with him on his emotions.

"I do feel shame! Don't you see!? I haven't been the same ever since you left me!?" Katara shouted as she got out of the bed. How could he not see that she was sorry!? How could he not see she had made a huge mistake!?

"You don't get it Katara. You cheated on me! That speaks for itself. You made the choice and I'm not going to ever forget that. Our relationship will never be the same again," Aang said seriously. It hurt him to say such things but it had to be done, Katara had to know that things were not going back to the way they were before.

"What are you saying Aang?" Katara asked fearfully. She hoped he wasn't going to were Katara dreaded.

"I'm saying... It's over between us," Aang said. He decided to leave it at that, he never liked it when he'd lose his temper, it happened rarely but it was still something he hated.

Katara watched as the love of her life made his way to the door. It couldn't end like this! She loved him so much! She couldn't lose him! She flung herself at him and hugged him from behind desperately.

"No! Please Aang I'm begging you! Please give me another chance! You have no idea how much my world revolves around you! How your smile makes me so weak in the knees! How your touch is the only thing that makes me feel safe! Please don't leave me!" Katara begged with every ounce of her being.

"Katara... Please don't try and kill yourself like before. We may not be together but we can still be friends in the future. Please don't harm yourself because of this. Do this as a favour to me," Aang said softly and then disengaged from the hug and made his way out of the room.

Katara slumped to the floor. He was leaving her. He was actually dumping her and to make matters worse she knew she deserved worse. Thinking back on the conversation she felt like beating herself. Why on earth would she of all people say that to Aang? Trying to exploit his forgiving nature? Spirits she felt like shit! How could she? She was his life and not only did she betray his love but she expected things to go back to what they were? Naïve bitch! She was a self-centered bitch! All this time she'd been focusing on repairing their relationship for her benefit and not even considering how Aang might feel about it. Was this what it felt like to be stupid? Spirits why did things have to become so complicated so fast?

Aang was making his way to the courtyard where Appa would be. He didn't really feel like staying here at the moment. After his little confrontation with Katara he just knew that he needed to leave this place and find some peace. He wouldn't get it however as another obsticale stood in his way of solotude.

"Hey Aang," Zuko greeted wearily. He wasn't scared of a fight but he still didn't want anything to do with violance when it came to Aang, he changed Zuko for the better and Zuko felt shame for even standing in the same place as Aang.

"Zuko," Aang adressed carefully.

Zuko flinched at the serious greeting but knew it was justified.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I really need you with something," Zuko asked carefully. He was epxecting Aang to brush his request aside but was surprised.

"What is it?" Aang asked.

"We can talk more about it in my office," Zuko said as he started walking.

They got to the office and then they immediately got down to business.

"I'll start off by saying I'm truly sorry for what happened and I truly feel ashamed of myself for what I did," Zuko said honestly and felt relieved for getting that off his chest.

"Is that all?" Aang asked, he was all business and not even focusing on the apology.

"No... I guess not," Zuko said sadly. He had really hoped that Aang would've been a little forgiving but he was dead wrong it seemed.

"... I also received a letter from my royal gaurds," Zuko said. The royal guards were the only people he intrusted to important missions.

"What does that have to do with me?" Aang asked curiously.

"They found her. They found my mother," Zuko said seriously with a hint of happiness. After all these years she would finally come back to the fire nation and more importantly her children and that was were the issue was.

"I still don't understand though," Aang said. He was a little glad for Zuko for finally finding his mother but this didn't seem like a matter that concerned him.

"When she comes back she will most probably want to see BOTH her children and I'm sure you can guess where I'm going with this," Zuko said.

Aang knew what Zuko meant. Azula still didn't like even thinking about her mother and if Ursa, that's what Zuko said the woman's name was, were to visit Azula it could lead to a confrontation on Azula's part.

"So you want me to monitor them while they interact," Aang said.

"Yeah. It's your choice. I'm not putting any pressure on you," Zuko said.

"Even if you did the choice will still be MINE to make," Aang said with a frown.

"I didn't mean it li-" Zuko was cut of with a hand.

"It doesn't matter because I accept. I'm doing this for Azula's sake," Aang said seriously.

"Thank you Aang," Zuko said greatfully.

Aang was stiil a bit down with what was happening in his life but he had to push those things aside for the moment. Azula needed him and Aang wasn't going to let her down. Ursa was a huge issue for Azula so this was going to be a very difficult and tense family reunion.

**A****N: ****Next chapter up soon****.**** Your reviews are helpful. I do not own Avatar.**


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter up.

**CHAPTER ****5**

Azula sat on her bed with a tense expression. She had gotten the letter from Zuko stating that he had finally located their mother a week ago. Not long after that she had gotten another letter telling her that Ursa will becoming to see her in not more than three days, that was two days ago. Today was the day. She didn't like this, didn't like her! Why would Zuko do this when he knew about her resentment towards their mother, probably trying to get reve... No, she shouldn't think that way. She had to keep a level head otherwise things could get ugly quick. She heard footsteps heading in her direction, four pairs if she guessed correctly, two guard and the two visitors. She prepaired herself as best as she could. The door opened and she slowly looked into those familiar grey eyes.

"Hey," Aang whispered.

"Hey," Azula whispered back. She immediately soften when she saw Aang.

"She's just talking to the guards. She'll be in any minute," Aang said. He saw her tense up and that worried him, hell this whole thing worried him. He was supposed to bring Ursa along to one of their therapy session and he tried his best to tell Ursa and Zuko that Azula wouldn't be ready to see her but the mother was hearing none of it, she would have fought him if she had to and Aang knew it, even if she was justified. She desperately wanted to see her daughter, that was one of the first things she asked about as soon as she came to the is Azula? What happened to her? Has she been coping well? He could tell this woman held the grace of a Firelady with her perfect composure, truly lovable woman, but when Aang started telling her his views and stories about Azula, the things she did, what she had become, what she had been through, he could clearly see the visage that Ursa had placed on herself crumble bit by bit, it seemed like she in some way was affected by Azula.

"Okay," Azula said softly then watched in anticipation as the door opened again and in walked the woman that had plagued her dreams, her nightmares, her mother. She looked about the same as Azula remembered except for the little lines which indicated aging. It's as if She was staring at herself in the future. She squashed the thought and screwed her face into that of indifference.

"Azula," Ursa said as she stared at her daughter in shock and weary. Coming back to the palace was easy with the escort of Zuko's royal guards, having tearful a reunion with her son, being introduced to his friends and even seeing that bastard of a husband in the boiling rock but the thing that she was truly nervous of, truly feared, was seeing her daughter again. From what she was told Azula had gone mad in the climax of the war and Zuko had sent her here in hopes of helping her heal. Ursa knew from the start that something like this would happen. She knew Azula's perfect practices would lead to her undoing. She tried to be the mother Azula needed, she really did... That was bullshit and she knew it. She would admit to herself that she had tried in the beginning but when Azula became too much to handle with her attitude Ursa distance herself from her and made more time for Zuko. She became so frustrated with Azula that she could only find fault in her daughter and when she saw her turning into the likes of her husband then that was when Ursa really started to be hard on her. Looking back Ursa couldn't help but hate herself. She was supposed to love her children unconditionally, that's what a mother should do! Back then when she started seeing her daughter as a smaller version of Ozai she, to her utter shame and self loathing, started to resent her little girl. What kind of a mother was she? What the fuck was wrong with her? She should have made a greater effort to be there for Azula when she needed it, she should've shown Azula love and comfort instead of just shunning her. It took four years into her banishment to realize her mistakes and even to this day she felt disgusted in herself for not seeing this sooner and acting upon it. She messed up...ROYALY! The guilt had slowly started to eat away at her and when she was finally found by Zuko's guards she immediately agreed and wanted to come to the palace as fast as possible. She wanted to fix her mistakes and mend the brocken relationship she had with Azula, yes it was partly for her to amend for her failures so she wouldn't feel the guilt of her past negection of her own child but it was more for Azula then anyone else, Ursa wanted to make sure that Azula knew she loved her no matter what.

"Hello mother," Azula said softly but this time there was a slight edge to her voice.

"Oh Azula sweety. What has become of you?" Ursa asked. She already knew she was treading on dangerous grounds and anything she said could be taken the wrong way.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy. Now that I'm here and Zuko is the Firelord I thought would be thrilled!" Azula said in mock glee. Her anger was slowly bubbling to the serface as she looked at her mother with a scowl.

"No, why would you think this would make me happy?" Ursa asked stunt. Even if she expected something like this it still hurt her to think that this was what Azula thought of her.

"Isn't it obvious dear mother!? You never loved me! You NEVER did! Zuko was always you favourite! Zuko meant more to you than me! So Aren't you pleased!? I'm finally put down! I'm finally in a cage that is fitting of a monster!" Azula shouted in anger. So much pent up emotion was coming out and she didn't feel like stopping it.

"Monster...?" Ursa looked at Azula as if she grew a second head. Why would she refer herself to... No, no no no no! She remembered that day when she had a fight with Ozai, where she told him he was turning Azula into a monster. She never thought Azula would ever hear that but that was the only way she could know that. She didn't mean it like that! Azula took it the wrong way! She was just trying to prevent Azula from becoming and evil person. Agni no..

"So you finally remember huh!? You're not a mother! You're a vile woman! You're just as a monster as I am!" Azula spat staring at her mother with hatred. Her anger was at an all time high but she refused to dull it.

"That's enough Azula," Aang said sternly. He knew this was a bad idea. He could see Azula getting more angry and it wouldn't be too long before she did something she'd regret, if she hadn't already. Ursa looked like she was struggling to stand still and take it all, it seemed she was allowing Azula to vent her anger, good tactic. He made to touch her and didn't expect the angry slash Azula send to his face. He grunted in pain, her nails scratched his face and a little blood was visible. He just knew he was going to regret bringing Ursa here so soon.

Azula gasped when she realized what she had just done and put her hands to her mouth in shock, her anger had completely vanished from the revelation. She hurt Aang! Agni NO! How could she do that to him!? He was the only person that truly gave a damn! He was always there for her and she had to let her anger get the best of her! What the fuck!?

"A-Aang I'm so sorry," Azula whispered in shock, her eyes were wide. She just couldn't handle that fact that she hurt him. Agni she was horrible.

"Hahaha! Hey don't worry about it! Besides it doesn't hurt at all," Aang said with a grin. Truth be told it hurt like hell but he didn't want to make Azula feel guilty, she had already been through enough. Azula still looked shocked and a bit out of hit, like she was losing touch with reality and he dreaded that. He had to do something.

"Azula it's okay. I'm fine really," He tried to hold her gently but she jerked away.

"No! Don't touch me!" Azula said as she scrambled to a wall and held her legs together and hid her head between her legs. She was shaking like a leave. Terrified. Horrified.

"Azula," Ursa said remorsefully. It made her feel like filth watching her daughter act like this.

"I-I'm n-not a m-monster," Azula whispered in fear as she hugged herself tightly.

Tears were flowing freely from Ursa's eyes. She really was a horrible mother. Just looking at Azula made her heart ache.

"Please wait outside for me Lady Ursa while I have a word with Azula," Aang said.

Ursa just nodded numbly while never taking her eyes off Azula.

Aang sighed then led Ursa outside of the room and then closed the door. He turned and walked to Azula carefully. He crouched down and gently caressed her head. She slowly looked up at him and he smiled at her. She was crying and that didn't fit well for the Avatar.

"I don't like it when you cry. I'm not angry at you. It's ok just relax," He said soothingly.

She raised her hand slowly, shakily, to his damaged cheek and caressed it gently. He bit back a hiss so she wouldn't feel worse.

"I'm sorry," Azula said softly as she caressed his chick. Hurting him was the worst thing she could ever think of. She never wanted that and she felt so low for doing so.

"Shh don't worry okay? Just get some rest. I'll be here tomorrow" Aang said with a smile.

He left Azula's room and saw Ursa looking at him.

"Sorry for uhhh..." Aang really felt silly for doing what he did.

"...For kicking me out? It's alright... I wasn't really welcomed anyway,". Ursa said with a hint of sadness.

"So what are you going to do now Lady Ursa?" Aang asked. She affected Azula's mentality greatly. He really didn't know what he should do when it came to this whole mother daughter fiasco.

"Well so far we've established that Azula has issues with me so I have come up with an idea," Ursa said with determination.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Aang asked curiously.

"I'm going to talk to Zuko and if all goes well then...I'll bring Azula back to the palace," Ursa said.

"That would be a big mistake. She hasn't fully recovered mentally. Bringing her back to a place that would have bad memories could ruin the progress that she made. It would make things dif-"

"Then what would you have me do!?" Ursa cried freely infront of him. Aang could see it, she was just a mother desperate to have her daughter back. Desperate to fix things. Desperate to give Azula the love she should have in the past and that's when and idea hit him.

"Why not stay here?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?" Ursa asked.

"Azula is most familiar with this place and if you stay here then you would be in constant contact with your daughter. It would be tough at first for her to adjust, trust me I know, but with time you guys can work out your differences," Aang said.

Ursa never liked to depend on anyone, it was not how a Fire lady acted but she knew the Avatar had a point. It was her pride and stubbornness that led to her neglecting her child and now she had to suck up a pride and deal with the consequances of her actions. This was for Azula and by Agni she will do anything for her daughter.

"... You right. I have no right to act like I know how to handle this situation because in truth I know nothing about the girl behind that door. It would be a good idea for Azula to see more of me in a place she's familiar with, even if it will get tough," Ursa said. She was showing weakness by depending on others to give her ideas but Azula was way more important then her petty image, if only she could've realized that long ago then maybe this mess wouldn't have happened.

"Great. All you have to do is just get permission from Zuko," Aang said happily. He had no idea what made him come up that idea, it seemed so stupid but he was confident it would work, hopefully, for Azula's sake.

Ursa raised an eyebrow at the Avatar's words. She knew there was tension between him and her son but she hoped it wasn't anything too big, boy was she in for a surprised.

**A****N: ****Next chapter up soon****.**** Your reviews are helpful. I do not own Avatar.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the grammar and walls of text but right now I'm only updating chapters. Enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 6**

"You can't be serious! I can't send my mother to stay at a mental institution," Zuko said in disbelief. When his mother came to him with the idea he refused her, Azula was very cunning and he still had his doubts about her, adding to the fact that he didn't want his mother to be in any danger. He refused her at first but when Aang supported the idea then he really had to wonder if this was a form of revenge for sleeping with Katara...

He mentally kicked himself for the last thought, it was idiotic and selfish to try and find fault in Aang's character just because he betrayed him, the guy didn't deserve anymore on his plate. Zuko felt like a shell of himself. Aang was by far the closest friend that Zuko ever had and it seemed that was over because of a dreadful mistake, he never felt so low in his entire life.

"It has to be done Zuko, regular visits will not help in this cause. Azula needs to be in constant contact with me so we can help her heal, help her find peace within herself," Ursa said calmly, she expected something like this from him, he still didn't fully trust his sister but she will hear none of it. Aang was right, she needed to be there every moment for her daughter and if that meant living in the insitute until her baby was better then she was all in.

"After what you told me? After she attacked Aang? Why would I possibly send you back there?" Zuko asked incredulously.

Ursa's calm demeanor turned very serious when she looked at him.

"She is my daughter Zuko. I love you very much and it isn't any different with her, I love you both, I'd do anything for you both. Azula needs me, and I'm sorry to say this Zuko but you cannot and will not stop me from helping one of my children in any way I can," Ursa said with finality.

"You can still help her by just visiting her."

"Sorry Firelord Zuko, but like I told Lady Ursa, it isn't going to help just seeing her once in a while. She needs to face her fears and although I am aware it is a risk to let this happen, I'm sure it will be for the better in the end. Do not let you emotions control important and decisive decisions, I didn't," Aang said critically.

Zuko flinched at the silent jab, but he understood, if they weren't friends anymore then he would support Aang's decision, that did not mean he wasn't going to try and earn Aang's forgiveness however.

"...Okay," Zuko said in resignation, it seemed that he didn't have a choice with all the facts bieng handed to him, his guilt was also playing a role in his decision.

"Good, I will meet you outside Lady Ursa, so please get yourself prepaired before we leave, Firelord," Aang nodded curtly to Zuko and left the two alone in Zuko's office.

"...Is there something I'm missing between you and the Avatar?" Ursa asked curiously.

"I really don't want to talk about those matters mother...please." Zuko was already remorseful for his actions, it was truly a terrible thing to put someone that trusted him through, stabbing him in the back when he wasn't looking. Even now he could not escape the horrors of that night, it always haunted him and made him sick to his stomach that he could actually be capable of such acts.

Flashback.

They were so drunk that they were lucky to end up in his room.

"Hehehe...Oh-think imma trip!" Katara said drunkenly as she staggered to the bed.

"Me too!" Zuko said drunkenly as he followed Katara and they both landed on the bed with a flop.

Zuko's face was on the bed. He felt his hand touching something soft and squishy, he played with it and heard a moan. He looked up and realised he was groping someone's breast, he was too out of it to focus on who the person was.

Katara was actually turned on with the hand that was on her left breast. The buzz of alcohol and the start of arousal was very prominent and she looked, with glazed eyes, at the person groping her...

Zuko grunted as he thrust into Katara harder, sex and alcohol was a really intoxicating combination. He was driven by lust and need for release as banged his hips against her own repeatedly.

"Oh fuck!" Katara screamed out when she felt him move faster. She was laying on her back, to the bed, her legs rapped around her source of pleasure. It felt so amazing, so wild and rough, she loved it.

"Grr," Zuko growled as he continued to pound into Katara with reckless abandon, driving his shaft into her waiting folds at a furious pace, their hips making light slapping sounds on impact. The only thing that he could think about was pleasure, all other senses dwindled.

"Shit! So good, I love you so much Aang!" Her mind was lost in the pleasure, she was so clouded, so glazed, so out of it as she bucked to meet Zuko's relentless thrusts.

Zuko quickly put both her legs on his shoulders so he could thrust deeper into her, and thrust deeper he did, hammering into her like a man possessed, the alcohol and lust doing the intended purpose of increasing primal pleasure to epic proportions.

"Fuck Mai, you're so amazing." He couldn't think of anything coherent, as far as his distorted mind could come up with, this was Mai he was making love to.

"OH AANG!" Katara screamed as she reached her climax. Her body quivered from the blissful completion, her mind numbed and all she could see was white.

"I'm cumming!" Zuko screamed, blissfully unaware of anything Katara said.

Flashback abrupt end.

He couldn't take it anymore, it was too much to think about, the act was so horrible, and remembering it all again made him want to kill himself.

"Zuko, are you okay sweetie?" Ursa asked in worry.

Zuko finally realised that tears were flowing down his face. Wow, that night was so horrible to him that he was crying just by thinking about it. He just dreaded how Katara was coping, she would only allow Suki in her room and no one else, he tried to see her once and was immediately met with her slamming the door in his face. Suki came to him later on and told him to stay away from Katara, that she wasn't taking things well, that she needed space, and he could do nothing but agree with her. This was so terrible, everything seemed to have turned upside down, and he couldn't help but blame himself for it all.

"It's complicated mother, in time I'll tell you but please give me time." Zuko pleaded at the last part, he needed to sort himself out first, only then could he take his mother's wrath.

"Okay, but don't be afraid to talk to me," Ursa said comfortingly. Something had definitely happened with her son, she could notice how everyone was treating him, especially Mai, who was at the mental institue with Ty Lee at the moment.

"Thanks," Zuko said greatfully, but he still felt like scum.

Aang was waiting patiently in the courtyard for Ursa to come so they could go to the mental institute. His feelings were slowly starting to get the best of him. It hurt him to act like a bad guy with a grudge, that wasn't who he was, but it was getting a bit harder to bottle everything in and keep a cool head.

"Grrrr," Appa roared impatiently.

"Relax buddy, we have to wait for Lady Ursa," Aang said as he patted Appa's head.

"Well, I guess you're back," Suki said as she made her way to the courtyard from the palace.

"Hey Suki," Aang greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Aang, we have to talk," Suki said hesitantly.

Aang's cheerful mood dwindled slightly but he made sure not to seem too knowing of the reason Suki wanted to talk.

"About what?" Aang asked curiously and grimaced when Suki gave him a look.

"You know exactly what," Suki said seriously.

"Look, I didn't come here to stay, I just needed Zuko's permission to move Lady Ursa to the mental institution," Aang said calmly.

"So you guys are talking now?" Suki asked raising an eyebrow.

"We never stopped talking," Aang said carefully.

"Why won't you do the same for Katara?" Suki asked with a frown.

"...Suki please, I want to wait in peace for Lady Ursa," Aang said with a waver.

"So is that it? You're just going to run away from your problems?" Suki asked with a glare.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang said with a frown.

"You don't want to talk about it? Well tough! We WILL talk about it!" Suki said angrily.

Aang just looked away from her.

"Do you realise what Katara is going through? She's an absolute mess! She doesn't even bother taking care of herself anymore, we all have to help her! She doesn't even talk to us, she hardly talks to me, completely shutting us out!" Suki shouted in anger.

"So are you going to say that this was my fault? That I should just look past this? That I should be there for her?" Aang spat, he was also starting to get angry now.

"No! I'm not saying it's your fault, but running away from this situation isn't going to help you either! You're being a coward Aang!" She didn't mean to be harsh but Aang had to face the facts, if he kept dodging the issue every time it came then it would only hurt further in the future.

"Easy for you to say! Sokka never cheated on you! Tell me Suki, what would you do if he did?" Aang asked as a tried his best to dull his anger.

"...I would be angry, but I'd confront him about it, I'd talk to him, try to understand what happened and figure out our future from there," Suki said evenly.

"That's exactly what I did," Aang said annoyedly.

"No, All you did was confront her and just ended your relationship there, cutting her out of your life completely. She loves you Aang, she loves you so much that words can't even begin to describe the feeling. You mean EVERYTHING to her-"

"Enough! You can't tell me that after what she did to me! She didn't love me! If she did then she wouldn't have..." Tears were running down and he tried in vain to stop them. He didn't need this, he was hurting and he didn't need the betrayal to be repeatedly shoved in his face.

"She does love you! Please Aang, have a real talk with her. You two have been through so much together, don't let it end this way," Suki implored.

"I don't need this," Aang gritted out and was surprised with the look of fury on Suki's face.

"Yes, you do! If not for her then yourself! You need closure Aang! If you can never forgive her then at least you can move on from this knowing that everything was said and done," Suki said the last part pleadingly. She cared so much about him to watch him wallow in self pity, regret and anger.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ursa asked, raising an eyebrow at the heated pair.

"No, of course not Lady Ursa. Are you ready to leave?" Aang turned his attention to the former Fire Lady.

Suki didn't want it to end like this between them. She walked to him and quickly enveloped the surprised Avatar in a hug.

"I love you so much Aang, you and the Gaang mean so much to me and I hate what's happening between us. I hate what Katara and Zuko did, I'm still upset at them, but I hate what this situation is doing to you too Aang. Please talk to Katara, really talk to her, anytime you wish, just get the closure and peace your deserve," Suki said softly into his ear and disengaged from the hug and made her way to the palace.

Aang and Ursa started to make their journey to Azula. Aang kept silent through the whole thing and Ursa's curiousity, on the activities of the Gaang, finally got the best of her.

"May I ask what has gotten you so upset Aang?" Ursa asked carefully.

Aang didn't want to tell her about Zuko's betrayal, it wasn't in him to be so underhanded, so it was safe to say that he tried his best to seem fine around the mother.

"Nothing serious Lady Ursa. I just have a lot on my mind," Aang said.

"I'm all ears if you wish to talk about it," Ursa supplied.

"Thank you my Lady, but I'd like not talk about it, if it's fine with you." He knew she was trying to get information on why there was tension between him and Zuko.

Well that didn't work out as she hoped. Her curiosity increased a while ago, especially when she witnessed Aang and Suki's heated conversation.

"He what?" Azula looked at Mai incredulously. She had to be hearing things, she had to.

"He cheated on me," Mai hissed in anger at the memory.

"Well...I knew Zu Zu was an idiot, but this?" Azula said in surprise.

Ty Lee was rubbing Mai's back in a gentle manner, deciding to keep her mouth shut on this delicate subject.

"You know the worst part? After he told me about it he actually had the gull to say that he loved me," Mai was struggling to keep her rage in check.

"Oh Agni...This is quite a lot take in honestly," Azula said. She was truly perplexed, she didn't think Zuko was the kind of person to do that, especially to someone he supposedly loves.

"I know... I'm just so angry! Why would he do this to me!? After everything!" Mai spat angrily. Her emotions were getting the best of her, her body was starting to shake, she felt like there was a lump in her throat, and her eyes started to burn, the memory of the revelation still stung to no end.

"It's okay Mai, we're here for you, right Azula?" Ty Lee asked the surprised princess.

"Uhh...Yeah," Azula said unconvincingly, she couldn't help it, the news was quite big and hard to believe.

Ty Lee looked at her weirdly then turned back to Mai.

"Arg! I hate this! I hate him... I hate that I'm still in love with him." She tried her best to remain strong and not show emotion but after everything that she had been put through it was futile to do so. She felt so lost, she didn't know where to go from this point, her future seemed so clear before, but now it seemed so blurred and clouded.

Azula was surprised to see Mai sobbing so freely in front of her. She felt really awkward, in the past she would have told Mai to get over it and stop acting like a petulant child, if she EVER saw Mai crying, but she wasn't the same cold blooded princess. She hesitated and then shakingly put her hand on Mai's shoulder, gaining the girl's attention.

"We're here for you." She didn't know what else she could say without sounding offensive, so she just repeated what Ty Lee said and hoped it was good enough for Mai to believe her, she also took note of the greatful smile Ty Lee sent her way.

Mai stared at Azula weirdly then her eyes soften, albeit just a little bit, then she brushed it off and sniffed.

"...Thanks..." It felt so strange to be comforted by Azula in such a manner. No malice, no mirth, no hidden agender, she really hoped there wasn't a hidden agender, but all in all, it felt nice to know that she had friends she could find comfort in. She may have acted indifferent to most things that happened to her, but she still had feelings, she still felt pain and she still sought comfort.

"Sure," Azula said. Zuko cheating on Mai? It made her disappointed in him. How could he do that to Mai? Especially when he was the person who felt so strongly about honour. Maybe she would ask Aang about it when he arrived for his next visit, hopefully without her mother in tow. She had to admit, things were getting interesting.

**A****N:**** Sorry if the little lemon offended you but it was for the good of the story. I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. I do not own Avatar.**


End file.
